1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication systems generally and specifically, to methods and apparatus for handoff for a packet data service
2. Background
There is an increasing demand for packetized data services over wireless communication systems. As traditional wireless communication systems are designed for voice communications, the extension to support data services introduces many challenges. Specifically, the problems exist during handoff involving a Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) communication of data packets. As systems upgrade components, compatibility issues between components may hinder operation of the system. Further, there is a desire to remove handoff responsibility from the mobile station and provide smart handoff by the infrastructure elements.
There is a need, therefore, for fast, accurate handoff between Packet Data Service Nodes (PDSNs) and other infrastructure elements in a wireless communication system.